disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Norm
Norm'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0161778/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 is the secondary antagonist of the Disney Channel Original Series ''Phineas and Ferb. He is an over-sized humanoid robot that Heinz Doofenshmirtz created to destroy Perry the Platypus, but is now Heinz's assistant who helps his creator with his evil schemes. However Doofenshmirtz often treats Norm badly because he is annoyed with the fact that Norm is not really evil-natured but just clueless and stupid. Norm considers Heinz his father and always tries to make him proud. History First mission Norm was supposedly created by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz after realizing that the only way to destroy his lifetime nemesis Perry the Platypus was to find the true enemy of the platypus: not any weapon or ray gun or duplicatable stunt seen on television, but man. Norm chased after Perry through Danville, trying to destroy him. During Phineas and Ferb's chariot race, Norm ran into the ox statue outside Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus, dislodging the ox head and causing it to fall on him. Still wearing the ox head, Norm resumed his pursuit of Perry and began chasing Phineas and Ferb's chariot after Phineas picked up Perry. Seeing Norm behind them, they think Norm is the Minotaur from Greek mythology, a play off of the greek themed episode (related to the fact Candace is methodically "Medusa"). Still chasing after the chariot, Norm enters the National History Museum, and towers over Candace. Believing him to be human, she yells at him, as Perry switches him off. Falling to the ground, Candacе believes she has turned him to stone. After everybody leaves, Doofenshmirtz returns to turn Norm on, but not before Perry puts a platypus hat over him. Doofenshmirtz was unable to remove the hat and Norm thinks that he is a platypus and therefore went chasing him. ("Greece Lightning"). Working with Agent P A few episodes later, Perry the Platypus asks Doofenshmirtz to borrow Norm for a mission to destroy a CD containing footage of Perry's exploits. Perry takes Norm and rides in his back, stealing the CD from Candace Flynn's hand at the Flynn-Fletcher house. They run back to return the CD to the Agency HQ but are pursued by Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. As they are running, Norm informs Perry he is running low on oil. Stopping at an oil depot, Norm is filled back up with oil, but because the three return to catch them; Agent P does not put the oil cap on, not wanting to blow his secret agent cover. Running away causes Norm to leak profusely. Then, heading to a bridge, Norm is stuck in a predicament as he is hanging by his legs on the split bridge. Falling to the lake, Norm escapes it and becomes part of The Agency even though Major Monogram thought it was a little weird because he wasn't an animal. Monogram then states "We should fire him." Carl dons his clipboard and responds "I am already on it, Sir."("Traffic Cam Caper") Hail Doofania! After being fired from the Agency, Norm returns to the employ of Dr. Doofenshmirtz and is soon helping the Doctor build an evil country to call his own, Doofania. He provides the obligatory "Whatcha doin'?" moment that Isabella normally says, comments on how Heinz is "a little old to be building a fort", drills to help Doof, and is present at the unveiling of the country itself. He also plays the instrumental accompaniment to the national anthem, Hail Doofania!, using his built-in record player. The country soon sinks to the bottom of the bay from Phineas and Ferb's Big idea for Isabella, and lacking anything better to do, he and Doofenshmirtz attempt and fail at playing a game of Hide-and-Seek. However, it is soon discovered that Norm doesn't understand hide-and-seek, trying to hide behind poles. After some explaining, he hides well behind boxes, though with the metaphoric "I wonder where Norm is?" he responds "I'm right here, sir!" ("Hail Doofania!") Cooking for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Some time later, Norm helps Doofenshmirtz cook for his press meeting with the evil group League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investment in Naughtiness (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.). Norm seems to have developed an attitude, being defiant towards the Doctor and pointing out his flaws. In the episode he helps Doofenshmirtz capture Perry the Platypus and when Doof tells him he can do better on his potato salad Norm retorts '"'How about next time you do all the cooking while I stand around coming up with evil schemes that ultimately fail?"' He then tells Doofenshmirtz that he should say please when requesting, and when Doof's fellow evildoers ask if Doof expected them to take home 2 containers of potato salad Norm says '"Yes!" causing Doof to angrily retort "Shut up Norm...which side are ya on anyway?!"' ("Nerdy Dancin') Norm turns evil In this episode, Norm shows more of his stupidity. Whenever he wakes up every day when stretching his arms, he always hits and cracks the walls; he covers them up by moving his bed around and placing a picture of Doofenshmirtz over them. It is also revealed that Norm has no other facial expressions besides his smile; he has heads he screws on which have the same smile but are labeled to sad, mad, angry, happy, tired etc. When he spruces himself up, Norm tries to fix Doofenshmirtz breakfast but Doofenshmirtz says that he does not like Norm for always leaving egg shells when he cooks them; Norm reveals that he loves to eat crunchy eggs. When Vanessa seemingly overhears an unintended bad comment from her father Doofenshmirtz is chagrined and fails to reconcile with her. Norm produces a desire to be the son of Doofenshmirtz but he is told that Doofenshmirtz dislikes him for his clueless and stupid nature. Norm sadly goes into his bedroom imagining what life would be if he was the son of Doofenshmirtz and not "a metal statue run on squirrel power" (Song: He wants to be a real boy) When Doofenshmirtz learns that Vanessa did not hear his comments all day due to wearing headphones Norm takes the revelation as an advantage to asking Doofenshmirtz to love him as if he was his son. Perry uses a distraction to blast Doofenshmirtz with his "Amnesia-Inator" (Originally called the "Forget-About-It-Inator"). Norm uses the fact that Doofenshmirtz does not remember anything, to convince Doof that he is his son, Doof loves to play ball with Norm and loves to eat crunchy eggs for breakfast. However when Doofenshmirtz causes his Amnesia-Inator to explode his memory comes back and he yells at Norm for his failed trick. As if he was Candace, Norm's reply is "B-B-B-B-B-BUT!" Later, Norm is sadly sitting on his bed, and Doofenshmirtz comes in acting as if he wants to apologize to Norm. However, it turns out that Doofenshmirtz is telling Norm that he views Perry as family and not Norm; calling Norm a "Junkpile." Obviously not understanding Doofenshmirtz's words, Norm smiles and says "Apology accepted dad!" When Dr. Doof was on jury duty, Norm was placed in charge of DEI and caught Perry with a muffin. He then revealed that instead of making an inator, he would use himself to destroy the Tri-State Area. Perry used the nanobots invented by Phineas and Ferb to create counter weapons to those Norm was using, and ultimately used them to make a giant acorn for the squirrel that Norm has to use being powered properly turning his power off, and leaving Norm to fall to his defeat. It is still unknown if Norm seemingly "self-destructed" or hit the ground faster than expected after his defeat as we only see the squirrel powering Norm after he falls ("Norm Unleashed"). However, in "Where's Perry?", he is seen intact so either he was not destroyed or he was rebuilt by Doofenshmirtz. Functions *'Super strength''' *'Hyper transportation mode' (aka rocket skates) *'Invulnerability' *'Basic sound system' (internally-stored record player and speakers) *'Extendable arms and legs' *'Can transform into a pick-up truck' (shape-shifting) *'Independent power supply '(squirrel power since Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) *'Optionally piloted' (piloted by Perry the Platypus in Traffic Cam Caper) Artificial Intelligence Initially, Norm could only speak in stereotypical "American Dream Husband" phrases, though he could also say "The enemy of the platypus is man" and state that he needs to be charged or filled with gas. As time has passed, Norm's artificial intelligence has grown, and he is now able to react to conversations on a more human-like level, albeit by still using stereotypical phrases. Norm is still unable to realistically imitate human behavior. Recently, he does not seem to like Doofenshmirtz as much, pointing out that his schemes always fail, but helps Doofenshmirtz with his scheme anyway. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Norm wants Doofenshmirtz to make him a girlfriend/wife out of blue raspberry Popsicle sticks. ("Undercover Carl") Norm looks up to Doofenshmirtz as a father. ("A Real Boy") Later adventures *In Undercover Carl, Norm wants Doofenshmirtz to make him a girlfriend/wife out of blue raspberry Popsicle sticks. *Norm only does a cameo for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, when Phineas-1 and Ferb-1 destroy Doof-1's Inator. Trivia *Norm is still kept by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in his apartment even though he failed his mission. This may either be because Doofenshmirtz does like Norm or he enslaves him into servitude. This could also be Norm refusing to leave due to him viewing Doof as a father. *Norm has no other expressions but his smile; for example in one episode when Doofenshmirtz asks to play Hide-And-Seek since he "doesn't want to see you", Norm says "Ouch!" but says it with his smile. *Norm is terrible at hide-and-seek, likely from his large size. *He has been very rude to Doofenshmirtz before. In "Hail Doofania!" Norm says that Doofenshmirtz is "a little old to be building a fort." He often points out all of Doofenshmirtz's flaws ("Nerdy Dancin'"), insults Doof in front of his fellow evil-doers and when Doof tells Norm that he is terrible at cooking Norm retorts "Next time you can do all the cooking while I will stand around making evil schemes that always ultimately fail!" *In his first appearance he has hatred for platypuses when he says "The enemy of the platypus is man." However in later episodes Norm shows respect for his master's rival, even agreeing to join Perry in a mission involving the two trying to confiscate a disk that has recorded Perry's entrances as a secret agent. This implies that Norm either forgot his true mission (Destroy Perry) or the two characters reconciled their hatred for each other. *Norm's voice actor John Viener is a head writer on Family Guy, where Dan Povenmire worked in directing until 2007. *In Hail Doofania!, Norm's mouth stays frozen, and whenever he talks, a light would flash in his mouth, causing his "teeth" to flash from white to neon green and back again. Oddly, in Traffic Cam Caper, he is able to change facial expression (i.e. at the very end, his mouth forms a straight line after he says "I'm Norm".) *Norm has saved Doofenshmirtz's life from one of his own inators ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). *In the episode "Hail Doofania!" when Doofania gets sunk, Norm falls in the water, but yet he can still talk, even though he is a robot, though this may be because he runs on squirrel power. *He wants to be a real boy, and also wants Heinz Doofenshmirtz be his father ("A Real Boy"). *Norm loves to eat crunchy eggs (he leaves egg shells with the eggs when he cooks them). *In the beginning, when he talked, his mouth flashed green, but now it flashes white when he talks. *It has been revealed that Norm has a self-destruct button, but Doofenshmirtz never told him where it is, so Norm wouldn't pick at it ("Ferb Latin"). *In "Norm Unleashed", Norm seems smarter than his first appearances thus implying that Doofenshmirtz did teach him enough that Norm was smarter; but Norm still shows stupidity by planning to destroy the Tri-State Area instead of conquering in contrast to what Doofenshmirtz told him to do. *His name is a play on words of the word "Normal." *Charlene knows about Norm ("Hail Doofania", "This Is Your Backstory") *Doofenshmirtz cares for Norm ("Greece Lightning", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Undercover Carl", "Agent Doof", "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" and "This is Your Backstory"). *He was an O.W.C.A. agent, but was fired the same day. ("Traffic Cam Caper") *In "Canderemy", he is combined with Heinz, and later a refrigerator. *Norm has a prototype head that has black hair, a unibrow and very sarcastic. ("Candace Disconnected") *Norm seems to really like celebrating New Years as he keeps celebrating the event even if it's still not midnight yet ("Happy New Year!") *Norm keeps a set of heads in a cupboard that are used for different personalities, (happy, sad, etc), but all of them are smiling ("A Real Boy"). Allusions *'Get Smart' (TV series) - Evil organization, KAOS, invents a robot, Hymie, that they plan will be able to kill Maxwell Smart, but fails, like Norm does to Perry. Later in the series, Hymie is taken and used by the good organization, CONTROL, to be used as Max's partner, like how Perry uses Norm. *'Moviefone - '''His voice and diction are like the one used for "Moviefone," a phone service to get film info before the Internet became available. Moviefone is rarely used because of the Internet being invented and because customers have complained that Moviefone does not work because it gets the wrong information from them even though they say the right thing clearly. *'Transformers''' - In Undercover Carl, Norm turns into a pickup truck. It is an allusion to the Transformers franchise in which robots transform into various vehicles. *'The World of Norm' - The book, "The World of Norm," is dedicated to Norm, the oversized robot. Songs Norm has sung *A Real Boy" *"Weaponry" Norm's Old Sarcastic Head Norm's Old Sarcastic Head was the original prototype for Norm's head. Voiced by Joel McHale, it makes an appearance in "Candace Disconnected"; was replaced by Norm's nowadays head, perhaps, because this head was too sarcastic. In Dance, Baby!, it was shown he was connected to the table. Before and after the song he was not connected. Either Doof installed him and then took him off, or it was just an animation goof. Then it flew to Easter Island on Doof's "inator". Physical Appearance This head has black hair like Elvis, a unibrow, and a mouth which moves from side to side very often. He also has a large chin, which, if he had a body, would probably be closer to his neck than his face. Personality Norm v 1.0 is very sarcastic, which is why Doofenshmirtz replaced him. He and Perry the Platypus also have a mutual hatred for Doofenshmirtz, which is most likely why Perry left the remote that controls the transportation inator for him: to get away from Heinz. References Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Cyborgs Category:Henchmen Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Not completely evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Phineas & Ferb villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Villains by Film Category:Video game villains